Abandoned
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: Alone and numb. That's how Akira felt when she learned that Masaki wasn't her real mother. She had grown up thinking that Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo were her siblings, but now she realized she had been living in a house full of strangers. How will Akira learn to cope knowing that she's adopted and what trouble will she face when she learns her younger brother is a shinigami? IchigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned

Chapter 1 - Abandoned

**I don't own Bleach or the characters, but I do own my own Bleach OC, Akira Namikaze. Also another author, SuperSaiyanHollow helped me out with this so you can also thank her as well. Basically I got this idea while doing the description of my own character that I created which is based of me in real-life and simply she was a four months old when her parents abandoned her on the doorstep of the Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura Town, Japan. Luckily, for the newborn Akira, Masaki Kurosaki, who was pregnant with her first child at the time, found and took her in where she and her husband Isshin raised her as their own before their son Ichigo was born two months later. Also this was set in the year 1994 so it really did upset me but it wasn't enough to make me cry though.**

**Let the story begin.**

Running. Breathing. That's all she was really thinking about. She sprinted through the rain drenched streets away from the car she had jumped out of. Her eyes stung from the water droplets that got into them, but she had no time to fuss over that. She had to get out of this place and there was no way in hell she could take along her four month old daughter. They had been driving for miles now, looking for a decent home to leave their daughter at. They had driven into a small town named Karakura and had stumbled across a small clinic. A clinic was the perfect place to leave their daughter. If they couldn't house her at least someone would pick her up there and do it.

She tripped over a stone in the yard as she sprinted, but she was able to land without doing any damage to her precious child. She crawled up to the doorstep and hastily rubbed off the raindrops from the door mat before placing a small plaid blanket on the mat. She removed the blanket away from her child's face so only her head was exposed to the cold and wet. She stared into her daughter's clear blue eyes which had red markings near the end and she felt herself tearing up, but she knew she couldn't hold onto this child. She would be safer here. The child, ignorant of what was happening, gave small giggles and coos. She even made a few spit bubbles which popped in her face.

Tears now freely streamed down her cheeks as she heard the car honking, tellling her to hurry it up. Through the heavy falling rain, she could easily see her husband at the wheel, with a look of pure sadness etched on his face. With as gesture of his head, he told her to hurry it up as he circled the block. She turned back to her happy faced daughter. She gave her a small smile as she ran her thumb along her forehead and accidently exposed a piece of delicate crimson hair to the cold. With a shaky inhale of breath, she looked down into her eyes, and said lovingly "I love you"

She was now sobbing as she stood and gave the doorbell one loud chime. She saw an upstairs light come on and she knew it was time for her to flee. Turning around, she saw the white car in sight and she made a mad dash for it. The door was open and she threw herself in. She slammed the door shut and freely cried as she looked out the window to see a pregnant woman with long light wavy brown hair holding her child. She blew a kiss out of the window and mumbled "Watashi wa anata ga watashi no hakoshi o oinori shite orimasu." The car then drove out of sight, leaving the baby in the hands of a loving couple.

**Translations**

**Watashi wa anata ga watashi no hakoshi o oinori shite orimasu**

**I wish you luck my child**

**Please leave a review if you like it or not as it means allot to me  
**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2 - Growing up

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 2 - Growing up**

**I don't own Bleach or the characters, but I do own Bleach OC, Akira Namikaze and her Zanpaktou, Kurama.**

**Ok this is when Masaki finds and takes in Akira and this shows her growing up with the Kurosaki family and I'm sorry for not starting on this chapter as I have been busy with college, family issues and not being well so yeah and I have kept the plot bunnies busy for a while with an idea called "A little neko" with Ichigo Kurosaki as the neko cat, Mayuri Kurotsuchi as the madman (which he is) and my OC, Akira Namikaze. Now enough ranting from me, oh I forgot that I have put a little twist in this chapter but you have to wait til the end to find out the twist. I also put up a poll for it anyway so please vote.**

**Let the chappie begin and good luck with the poll folks :)**

Masaki Kurosaki, 7 months pregnant, woke up to find an abandoned four month old baby, wrapped in a thick blanket on the doorstep in the pouring rain and shouted "Isshin, come look what I found on our doorstep." Her husband came down the stairs and when he approached where his wife was, he got one hell of a shock at the sight of a small bundle on the doorstep.

He then went to pick the small baby up and handed the child to Masaki, who started to cuddle the tiny crimson head. Suddenly, he saw a white car drive off out of sight before ushering his wife and the baby into the clinic sothat he could check if the child is healthy. As he checked the baby, he saw that it was a girl and she had a clean bill of health even though she was four months old.

A smile crept onto their faces as they cuddled the girl and they also saw a letter in the blankets. Masaki pulled the letter out gently and handed it over to her husband who read it out loud

_"Dear whoever reads this letter,_

_This child that you hold in your arms is our daughter, Akira Namikaze because we have been forced to flee Japan for our safety but we decided to leave Akira behind so that she could have a chance at life and we thank you for taking her in._

_from Mr and Mrs Jaegerjaques_

_P.S. Raise her as if she is your own."_

Masaki glanced at the sleeping Akira before stating "Isshin, I would like to keep Akira so that she can help look after our first born son." Isshin nodded his head in agreement.

Two months later, Masaki, Akira's adoptive mother, gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom she named Ichigo which means "He who protects."

Four years later, both Ichigo and Akira became the big brother and sister to twin, Karin and Yuzu on 6th May.

By the time, Akira was six, she saw four boys picking on Ichigo because of his hair colour and rushed to his defense. The four bullies got hurt and detention after the crimson head used martial arts to defend her brother.

When Masaki died, both Ichigo and Akira were nine years old and the crimson head took on the full responsibility of doing the housework, cooking the meals and looking after the family. Until Yuzu took over when Akira and Ichigo reached fifteen.

By the time, Akira was ten years old, her real parents died in a house fire set by teenage arsonists and it was on the news all over the world (incuding Japan). Her real mother went to the Soul Society as a full-fledged Shinigami, while her father became a Hollow who killed other Hollows who got too close to his flesh and blood.

Then he vanished to Hueco Mundo to grow stronger so that he could see if his daughter would become a powerful Shinigami like her mother.

There he became a panther like Adjucha class Hollow before he met Shinigami, Sousuke Aizen who turned him in the 12th Arrancar, his name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the Sexta Espada.

**Oooh I bet you weren't expecting that was ya, because Akira's REAL dad is Grimmjow even though he is the Sexta Espada of Aizen's Hollow Army so that Aizen could become the Spirit King (which he will fail in) and also the Ex- Shinigami Captain of Squad Five will set Jaegerjaques on his daughter who will be forced to use her Arrancar like release, Shōnetsu no kitsune against Grimmjow's Pantera.**

**Please leave a review if you like it or not**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3 - Awakening

**Abandoned Chaper 3 - Awakening**

**Authoress's note**

**Ok here it is,the awaited third chapter of Abandoned as Akira will gain/awaken her Shinigami powers when she is in danger of getting killed by a Hollow. But her real mom gets injured, protecting her and they meet for the first time in years before Hikari (Akira's mum) transfers a portion of her own power to awaken her daughter's. But Soul Society will get word of this as it is against the laws for a Shinigami to transfer their powers to a Human, but that will be in the fourth chapter. Sorry for rushing Grimmjow's evolution from a normal Hollow to an Arrancar (Vasto Lorde).**

**I bet you were all surprised that I used Grimmjow Jaegerjaques for Akira's dad because I made her inherit those markings that he has.**

**() authoress's notes**

**Now on with the Chappie!**

Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 years of age, watches on as his adoptive sister beat up the gang who decided to jump him because of his hair colour. Akira tends to get extremely vicious and aggressive when it comes to defending Ichigo because some idiots thought it would be fun to pick on him just for his hair.

But luckily, she was passing by when the gang jumped him, so she ran to his defense by using martial arts to seriously injure the moronic thugs, who saw that she meant business when it came to the carrot top.

Meanwhile, watching the scene was Hikari Jaegerjaques, 7th Seat of Squad 5 (Sousuke Aizen, the wannabe god), as she watched how brave her little girl was and she knew that she had inherited her father's fiery temper and the markings.

Then Hikari's Soul Pager went off, indicating that there is a Hollow close by and she flipped it shut before vanishing from her position by using Shunpo (flash-step) to get to her target.

After beating up the gang who jumped Ichigo, Akira arrived back at the Kurosaki Clinic but her father, Isshin came to drop kick his son and that was when Akira did a roundhouse kick on him and that was when he saw the dark look on the crimson head's face. As they entered the house, a pair of yellow reptillian-like eyes watched its intended target, the crimson haired teen, Akira Namikaze.

That evening, before dinner, Akira sat at her desk in her bedroom, doing her homework when she heard a commotion going on downstairs which caused the fifteen year old to roll her eyes at the annoying antics of her idiotic father. But she couldn't focus on the assignments because of the loud racket and she put down the pen agitatedly before getting up to beat the living daylights out of Isshin for picking fights with her brother, Ichigo. By that time, the teen is at the bottom step of the staircase with Isshin grinning sheepishly at his daughter as she cracked her knuckles menacingly while the carrot-top was trying his best to stiffle his laughter at the sight of his dad cowering away from his onee-chan when she started to stalk over to him with an evil smirk plastered on her face and a dark glint in her blue eyes.

Both Yuzu and Karin flinched at the sound of their onee-chan kicking their idiotic dad in the arse which sent the man flying into the living room wall where he left an imprint of himself, even their onii-san flinched at the sound of the impact.

But as usual, Isshin got up for round 2 with Akira but stopped when he noticed the dark look he was getting from the crimson head and she growled darly "Will you stop acting like an idiot for once dad as I have homework that needs to be done but I can't focus with you fighting with otouto!" This was the first time, the other three have seen Akira's temper first-hand but Ichigo has seen it many times whenever she beats the crap out of the idiots who gang up on him just because he's different and of his unnatural hair colour.

Then it was time for dinner and they sat at the table enjoying Yuzu's extremely delightful chicken curry servered with egg fried rice and glasses of coca-cola for them as their drinks. Yuzu turned to her onee-chan who smiled proudly at her and the crimson head ruffled her light brown hair as if to say that meal was fantastic as always. It was time for dessert, with Akira getting out of her seat to get the dessert she created before she went up to do her homework. When she came back, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo and Isshin's eyes widened to the size of basketballs and their mouths were hanging wide open as they saw her holding a gorgeous milk chocolate sponge with a big jug full of custard. (I made Akira into a fantastic cook as she can make brilliant food, like Yuzu, as she did it while everyone were upstairs, except Ichigo, because she kicked them out of the kitchen so that she could surprise them)

Ten minutes later, the cake and the custard were all gone which left a big grin on the crimson head's face as she helped Yuzu clean up before heading up to bed for the next day.

Next morning, Akira's alarm went off and she brought a tanned hand down onto the clock as she rubbed her eyes with the other hand. It didn't take long to hear her father rushing into her brother's room to surprise attack him to keep his awareness up or so he Isshin calls it and he even did it to her, which resulted in Akira doing a dropkick and then a roundhouse kick on the idiot. Then Ichigo came in to see his father on the floor with a broken nose, a black eye and two teeth missing, this caused the orange head to start pissing himself laughing, that was until he got a rugby tackle from the crimson head, as they rolled all over the floor, play fighting each other while laughing.

When the two went downstairs to the kitchen, they saw Karin sitting at the table with Yuzu ladling out breakfast into the small bowls used for the morning meals of the every day routine and they both sat down when Isshin decided to do another attack but got a fork to the forehead, which did draw a bit of blood, from Akira. This caused everyone to sigh in irritation as Yuzu scolded the man for being an idiot this early in the morning.

Ichigo and Akira are soon walking to school, enjoying each other's company as the crimson head does some comedic acts, thus making the orange head laugh at her which made her smile happily since she got him to laugh and smile again after Masaki died when they were both nine years old when it happened.

When suddenly, Ichigo was thrown backwards and into a wall where he got knocked out by the force of the impact. Akira then heard a hissing voice " _**Well, look what I have here as I have found two very tasty souls which I will enjoy devouring,** **hehehe**!"_ The crimson head's blue eyes widened in horror as she watched the thing went for her but not before blood covered her face as she saw a woman with darkish green coloured hair appear in front of the monster when it brought it's hideous mouth onto her flesh.

The teen watched as the woman sent a unsheathed blade into the monster's white face and it roared in pain, releasing her bloody body, before vanishing. Akira caught the woman before she hit the ground, she looked at the crimson head and spoke "Akira, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." this confused the girl and she snapped " How did you know my name anyway?"

She sighed "I named you when you were born and besides my name is Haikari Jaegerjaques?" Akira's eyes widened and she whispered "You're my mother, aren't you." Hikari nodded "Yes I'm your mother but right now you are in danger as you just saw." Hikari lifted her zanpaktou and went "Do you want to save that boy and yourself, if the answer is yes then drive this blade into your heart where I will pour my power into you, understood."

The crimson haired teen nodded in understanding and got hold of the blade, before she asked " Yes, I do want to protect Ichigo and my family even though you are my real mom and I will always love you" Hikari smiled before pushing the blade into her daughter's heart as the monster came back when suddenly a bright flash of light appeared where Akira stood and when the smoke vanished. There stood Akira in a Shinigami robes with a drawn zanpaktou and she ran to the thing that injured her mother and she cut inbetween the beast's eyes where it vanished.

Akira then passed out and fell to the ground with a smile on her face.

**Finally, the third chapter is done, phew man that was a long chapter to write and I hope it was worth it as I think you might enjoy the Isshin-bashing which I found pretty fun to write as I just love to pick on him for doing his attacks on Ichi and my OC. Soul Society will find out eventually about Hikari transferring some of her power to Akira so that the crimson head can save all three of them from the Hollow that attacked the pair while on their way to school. Also Akira could be releasing her zanpaktou in the future so keep your eyes peeled for chapter 4 of Abandoned and please check out _Rise of the Kitsune Shinigami_. So tell me what you, lovely people think and don't forget to R&R!  
**

**Here is the release phase of Akira's zanpaktou  
**

**"Jigoku no akuma no honō o fukikomu! (Breathe the demonic flames of Hell!) Kurama!"**

**Please leave a review if you like it or not**

**Thank you**

**Ja ne  
**


End file.
